Such Times
by TheMightyZan
Summary: Lyna Mahariel learned quickly that not everyone is meant for a simple, ordinary life. Now the question is, can she handle this new life she has been given? Follows the events of DA:O.
1. Prologue

**So I have been busy. Making jewelry, writing some original work, etc. I haven't updated "In Peace, Vigilance" for the fact that I completely drew a blank on how I wanted the story to go, and knew I needed to step away from it for awhile. That being said, I have since replayed through Dragon Age Origins, because I have been excited about the upcoming new game, and it got me to start thinking about the stuff I have finished writing. Rereading "An Understanding" made me realize that well... I wanted to do more with the idea. I love that story, but it is very short, and I cut a lot of things out that I wish I hadn't. That being said, I decided to start this project.**

**It's the same Lyna as from my other stories, and while there will be scenes in this that some people might recognize from "An Understanding" they will probably be written a bit differently, so don't worry if you haven't read it, they are both their own thing.**

**Also, sorry in advance for any random changes I make to chapters as I go , or any writing errors. I have no beta reader, and I am crap at checking my own work.**

**This story will also be from Lyna's point of view, minus this first chapter which is told by Duncan.**

**As always, I hope everyone enjoys! Reviews are always appreciated since they help me to be a better writer. :)**

* * *

"We will travel south through the Hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the wilders from invading the lowlands. It is fitting that we make our stand here, even though we face a different foe within the forests." He watched the form sitting across the fire from him as he spoke, her head was bowed and she had her face all but stuck into the bowl of stew he had offered her for dinner. As he continued on he wondered if she was even listening, but almost immediately dismissed the thought. Of course she was listening; she seemed the type that wouldn't not be able to.

"Are there very many of you in the Grey Warden's?"

The question startled him from his thoughts, and his monologue, his eyes moving from the dancing flames of the fire to the set of blue ones that peeked over them at him. The small elf had been quiet for most of the first day of their journey, her face closed off, and gaze distant. Not that he expected much different seeing as he had all but taken her from the only family she had ever known directly on top of her losing her friend.

So she had been quiet, a small shadow during the hours of travel, which had suited him fine, he wasn't one for frivolous conversations anyhow, and he had already told her most of everything that she needed to know before they were at Ostagar and needed to prepare for the Joining.

Hence why the question threw him for a few moments before he cleared his throat and set aside his dinner bowl. "That depends on what you consider very many. I would say we are probably about half the size as your clan, though we are hoping more reinforcements will arrive from Orlais soon."

She nodded at that, her cheek moving as she chewed on it in contemplation. He had noted from the beginning that she never asked a question of him that she didn't deem important, and she seemed to digest his answers in slow swallows, taking time with them before moving on to her next topic. He appreciated that, almost as much as her obvious fighting and surviving abilities, too many fighters didn't think before they acted. She would.

He waited for her next, inevitable question, picking back up his dinner so he didn't appear to be rushing her. "Are they friendly?" she asked in a small voice, and he sent her an indulgent smile. "Yes, child, they are friendly." Child… yes that's what she was, for all that she had passed her right into adulthood she was still so young, though it had been easy to not notice when he had been standing side by side with her agreeing that the mirror needed to be destroyed. It had been surprising when Keeper Marethari had told him that the girl was only just 17, but it wasn't now, not when the fight was out of her and she only looked lost. His eyes scanned her, her tattoo was new, and still scabbed in places and unfaded by the sun that had darkened her skin to a ruddy bronze. Her hair, a sun lightened brown, fell over her shoulder and past her chest in a single braid. Yes, she looked her age now, younger if the truth be told, and he began to feel the slightest niggle of uncertainty. It stopped when he saw her involuntary shiver, her skin paling slightly as she stared down at her food.

He reminded himself that he hadn't been lying when he told her and her keeper that this was the only way she would survive. It was a testament to her strength that she was doing as well as she was. He wouldn't have simply offered to help her because she had been tainted, he had only done so after learning of her abilities, but he was glad he could offer her at least a few more years as opposed to none.

"Well, than I suppose I must endeavor to make the best of it. It is an adventure, and I will be doing important work… won't I?"

He nodded at the question, taking another bite of his stew. "Yes, very important. Especially if this is a true Blight, as I believe it is. The Grey Wardens have always been the best at fighting darkspawn. They will need us to get through this, and we will do what we must to help."

She nodded at his answer, and he watched as her face changed, the haunted look fading from her eyes, and her expression changing to something close to determination, she sent him a nod, and stood to stretch out her limbs. "Right. So. Tamlen would tell me that this is an amazing opportunity, and a great adventure, and that I needed to stop worrying about things I cannot change. So I will."

He remembered that Tamlen was her lost clan mate, and bit back useless words of condolence. She didn't seem like the type who would want them. Instead he silently applauded her ability to push her personal feelings to the side enough to see that she needed to make the best of her situation. She would make a good leader someday, it was plainly written in almost everything she did. As he watched her turn to pick up her bedroll he also thought that she would be a good influence on Alistair, the young man relied too much on emotion, and could get lost in his feelings. A dangerous habit when one needed clear thinking.

She paused before she unrolled the pallet, and glanced his way, her eyes now completely free of anything but what he assumed was appreciation. "I wanted to thank you, ser, for offering to save me like this. I think I forgot to do that before." She turned her back to him before he could give her a reply, and he smiled at the idea that she didn't expect one.

Yes, she would be alright. This young girl with her determined face, and accepting attitude would probably go on to be the best of them all. He was glad he had found her, and while he could still regret the circumstances, he could not fault the outcome.

At any cost.

It was something she would probably understand well.


	2. Chapter 1

Lyna stopped herself from craning her neck to look around as she and Duncan made their way into the crumbling fortress. It was the most impressive ruin she had ever seen, and being a Dalish she had seen more than a few. The walls, which went straight up on either side of the corridor they were in, where the tallest she had even been close to, and she had to curl her fingers to keep from running them over the aged stone. It made her nearly miss when the group of men came upon them, and it took all she had not to jump with the one in the center called out greeting.

She listened as he and Duncan spoke, surprised that the human king would come out personally to greet them, and tried not to think about how strange it was to be among so many shem… people… so many people. She could not keep calling them shem if she hoped to be on their good side. When the king, Cailan if she heard correctly, turned to her she forced a pleasant smile to her face and took his offered hand. "Thank you, your majesty. I'm Lyna," she stated in reply to his greeting, and couldn't help her smile turning more genuine at his statement about the proficiency of Dalish hunters. "I'm surprised you would know anything about us, ser."

The blond man smiled warmly. "Not as much as I would like, but hopefully we can talk more about it later." He dropped her hand and turned to walk a few paces off. "I hate to cut this all short, but I have to meet with Loghain. He wants to bore me with his strategies."

Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder, cutting off her reply, and sent a bow to the king. "Your uncle sends his greetings, your majesty, and wanted me to remind you that Redcliff forces could be here in less than a week."

Cailan's face twisted in a scoff and he brushed the suggestion away with a flick of his hand. "Eamonn just wants in on the glory. We've already won three battles against these monsters, and I don't see why tomorrow would be any different. I doubt this is even a true Blight even with all the darkspawn, we haven't seen anything of an archdemon." His statement was wistful as he turned to look over the bridge behind him, and Lyna rolled her eyes at his back.

"Disappointed, your majesty?" Duncan asked in a dry tone, his hand tightening on her shoulder as she huffed out a silent laugh.

"I had hoped for a battle like in the tales. The king riding out with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god, but I suppose it's not meant to be."

Foolish man, she thought even as she looked away to hide her face. He probably knew nothing of true fighting or loss if he wanted the glory so badly. She looked back long enough to offer him a parting nod before he turned and disappeared across the bridge with his entourage.

Duncan's voice floated to her from over her shoulder as he dropped his hand. "Cailan is correct; they have won several battles here." She turned to look at him as his words trailed off and his gaze turned distant. After spending just over a week with him she felt comfortable enough to fold her arms over her chest, and tilt her head toward him. "And yet you don't seem very reassured."

He motioned for her to turn back to the bridge and fell into step beside her. "The darkspawn horde is growing bigger with every passing day, and they are starting to outnumber us." He stopped walking as his voice took on a harder edge, and she looked over at him. "I know there is an archedemon behind this, but I can't ask the king to act solely on the feelings I have."

"I don't see why not, he seems to regard Grey Wardens very highly."

He rolled his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile at the impudent gesture from the taciturn older man. "Not enough to wait for Warden reinforcements from Orlais. He thinks our legend alone is enough to handle any problems." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking away. "Our numbers are too few, so we must make do with what we have, and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference." He paused for a moment before looking back to her, his face growing expressionless again. "We must proceed to the Joining ritual straight away, not only to help with the upcoming fight, but because I don't think you will last many more days without it. Some preparation is required, but we should be able to get to it tomorrow first thing."

She nodded and flicked her braid over her shoulder so that it fell down her back, which straightened as she set her posture into a more respectful pose. "Alright. So what do you need me to do?"

"There isn't much you can do until I complete some other things I need to do. Feel free to explore the camp, but don't leave it. There are also two other recruits that should be around, as well as another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair. Seek him out if you have any questions, and in about an hour tell him it is time to summon the others."

When she nodded again he offered her a clap on the back before turning and walking away.

She stayed where she was for a while, drinking in her surrounding and trying to wrap her head around her current situation. She was joining a battle, a huge one by the looks of it, and all she could think was that Tamlen would be much better suited to such a role.

Tamlen, the thought of him still caused an ache in her chest, though she doubted it would ever go away. They should never have gone into that cave. She should have fought harder to make him leave, instead of simply wanting to make him happy. Maybe then they would be here together. She could picture him, smile wide as he took it all in. He would have loved it, loved everything about it. He would poke fun at the shem, and relish killing the darkspawn. He would see it as a grand adventure, and a way to prove himself.

And she would have enjoyed watching him do it. She had never wanted such things herself; she had only ever wanted to be with him. It was why she had become a hunter, and why she had let him take the lead time and again.

She couldn't do that anymore though. There was no one here that she wanted to keep up with. No one that would make her try things she never would have on her own. She was only here because she knew that it was what Marethari and Ashalle, and yes even Tamlen, would have wanted. They would want her to survive.

She would join this order because of it, and she would uphold the beliefs that they stood for, and do her duty because she was pledging to do so, and she would make the most out of it.

It didn't help the gnawing uncertainty in her stomach, but luckily she was good at ignoring it.

She made her way across the bridge, marveling at the size of some of the crumbling pieces of stone as she went. The soldiers around her seemed content to let her poke and prod at various things, like the giant bows on carts, ballista's according to one man, and the statue that stood in the middle of the path.

It was all so big. For all the places that she had traveled in her life she had never seen anything that matched the size and scope of this. She asked for directions from one of the soldiers, learning that she would probably find the Alistair fellow at the other end of camp. She figured she would search him out first, since it seemed like the best way to handle any questions that she had, and since she wasn't at all sure how everyone would react to a single Dalish woman wandering by herself.

She stopped between two of the largest tents in the area, and stared at them a moment. She figured one was for the king, and a quick look at a posted sign nearby confirmed her suspicion, but she was curious as to who else would receive such honor. Noting the man stationed outside of the mystery tent she made her way over, a friendly smile plastering onto her face.

He sent her a wary glance when she offered a greeting, but replied readily enough to her question about ownership by stating that the tent belong to the Loghain man that the king had spoken of earlier. He also stated that Loghain was a hero of the realm, and a good friend of the last human king. She wandered how someone could be a hero if not everyone had heard of them, but shrugged off the thought as she spontaneously decided to ask if she could meet the man.

Somewhere in her mind she thought that she ought to try and know exactly who she would be fighting with, after all Duncan had said that the Wardens would be relying on this man's troops.

She hooked her hands behind her back and tilted back onto her heels as she waited for the guard to summon him. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but she didn't think it was what she got. He was a large man, tall and broad shouldered, and younger than she expected, perhaps just under fifty. He also had dark hair and cold eyes.

She did not like his eyes.

Nor did she like the impatient way in which he scanned her, and then dismissively asked what she wanted.

"Well, ser," she said politely, her smile locking into place out of habit, "I was simply wanting to meet such an important hero, and ask what you thought of the upcoming battle."

"I think that we need to trust in our king." His tone was impatient, and she felt her eye twitch in annoyance before opening her arms to lift them in a shrug. "The Dalish have no kings."

"Well he will be deciding your fate either way. Perhaps you should think on that. I am assuming you will be fighting tomorrow?"

"Oh, I hope so, ser."

"In it for the glory than?" He sniffed and held up a hand before she could respond. "Fair enough. I need to go."

He offered no goodbye as he turned back into the tent, and she couldn't help but to stick her tongue out at his back, no matter how childish it might seem, and from the look the guard was giving her it was extremely so.

She hoped she wouldn't have to deal with him much.

She hated people who were too sure of their own self-importance, and everyone else's lack thereof.

She turned back to the path that lead down the center of camp and started following it again. She made note of the mages to one side, and the quartermaster to the other. She also noted the man who was failing miserably at wooing a female soldier. She turned to him as the woman walked away, amused despite herself, and curious since she thought she had heard him mention something about the Grey Wardens.

"Did she want nothing to do with you?"

The man looked to her, his smile self-deprecating. "Eh, I don't think she knows how to have any fun. No one around here seems to." He studied her a moment before holding out a hand. "Name's Daveth, and you are?"

"Lyna." She took his hand and shook it, her shoulders relaxing a bit from where Loghain had caused her to tense. "Did you mention something about the Grey Wardens?"

"Yeah, I'm here as a recruit. Does that impress you?" His smile turned sly as he continued, and she couldn't help but laugh at it. "Only if it impresses you as well, since I am here for the same thing."

He dropped her hand, and nodded. "Ah, so you are the one we have been waiting on. You aren't what I was expecting."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Just not you. So, tell me, Lyna. Do you know anything about this Joining ritual that Duncan told me about?"

She shook her head, and tugged at her braid. "No. He only said that he had to prepare for it."

He gave a sage like nod and folded his hands over his chest. "Yeah, same here. I believe it has something to do with going into the Wilds though." He shuddered as he said 'Wilds' and she tilted her head in question. "So? What would be so bad about that?" She had lived her whole life in forests, she couldn't think of anything in them that would put the look of worry on someone's face that she saw on Daveth's."

"Wild animals and Chasind…" He trailed off and shuddered again, causing her to smile. "Well, Daveth, I promise to have your back if you have mine."

Her statement caused his face to change, a tilted smile curving his lips, as his eyes turned assessing. "I could definitely watch your back."

She laughed, feeling more comfortable than she had in days. Flirting she could handle, well use to it with the male members of her clan that she had grown up with. There was something comforting in knowing that she could have such relationships again, and she didn't see anything off-putting in Daveth's easy smile. "Just don't get distracted back there."

His smile widened as he gave a nod, then hooked his thumb in the direction Duncan had disappeared. "I should get back to the fire since Duncan is here now. I'll see you later."

He disappeared around the bend and she turned back to her walk, making her way up the ramp that lead to a higher level of the ruins. She could see two men standing on a platform off to the side, one obviously a mage, since few other men would dress in robs and carry and staff, and the other obviously trying too hard to look disinterested.

She assumed she was looking for the disinterested one.

She made it to them at the tail end of their argument, just catching the mage's grumble before he turned and left. The man who was left turned to look at her, his brown eyes curious, and spoke before she had a chance to. "You're not a mage are you?"

She blinked at him, doing a quick assessment before replying. He was tall, even for a human, and had close cropped light red hair, and stubble across his chin. He was also handsome, for a human, and built broadly enough to take a hit from a house.

At least she assumed he was built that way, though it could have simply been the large armor he was wearing.

"Would that make your day worse?" It was the first thing that came to her mind, and while she hadn't intended it to be funny, she liked the sound of his laughing response. "No, I just like to know when I might get set on fire for something I say."

"Were you in danger of that before?"

He gave a shrug then seemed to study her a moment. "Wait, have we met…Dalish elf…" He seemed to be talking to himself so she waited until he snapped his fingers and smiled again. "Right of course, you must be the recruit Duncan wrote about. Sorry, I should have recognized you."

She waved it off, and then held out her hand. "How could you have? I'm Lyna by the way, and you must be Alistair."

He took her hand, nodding even as he replied. "Yes, Lyna, that was the name, and yes I'm Alistair. Since I'm the newest Grey Warden I'm the one who will be accompanying you as you get ready for the Joining. It's nice to meet you. We don't get many women in the Wardens."

"Want more women in the Wardens, do you?"

He shrugged again and dropped her hand. "Why not?"

Why not indeed? She simply shook her head then glanced over her shoulder in the direction the Mage had gone. "What was the argument about?"

"Ah that, well… The Circle is here at the King's request, which of course the Chantry doesn't like since they love telling mages how unwelcome they are. All of which of course puts me in an awkward position since I use to be a Templar."

She wracked her brain for the word, and grasp at the straws that were stories about such people coming to Dalish camps after keepers.

"You're a mage-hunter?"

He sent her an exasperated look before scratching at his neck. "Well, it's not like that's all that Templars do, but… yes. I was raised by the Chantry until Duncan recruited me six months ago. Either way, the Revered Mother probably meant it as an insult to send me as a messenger, which of course the mage picked right up on. I wouldn't have even agreed to deliver it, but Duncan said we are supposed to all cooperate and get along. They apparently didn't get the same speech." He waved a hand with the obviously sarcastic comment, and she couldn't help laughing in reply.

"I think I am going to enjoy working with you, Alistair."

He blinked at her statement, a blush working over his cheeks as he rubbed at his neck again. "Really? That's a first…. Anyway, we should probably get back to Duncan, he will be waiting on us."

She nodded and fell into step beside him, enjoying herself more than she had in days. "So tell me about the other recruits."

"Daveth and Ser Jory. Have you met them?"

"Just the first, I am assuming the other is a knight?"

He nodded, hands hooking into his belt as they walked. "Yes, though I don't know much about him, he's probably at the fire by now, so you can introduce yourself there."

They made the rest of the trip in relative silence, both watching as the camp went about setting up for the night. By the time they made it back to the large bonfire that Duncan's tent was set near dusk was already falling, and the others, including a stout man she assumed was Ser Jory, had gathered around it.

Duncan greeted them as they walked into the circle of overly warm light, before he sent Alistair a look that had reprimand written all over it. "I assume you're done riling up mages?"

To his credit, Alistair managed to keep most of the sarcasm out of his voice as he replied. "What can I say, the Revered Mother ambushed me. She wields guilt better than most soldiers do a sword."

"She forced you to sass the mages, did she? I don't think I need to remind you that we can't afford to antagonize anyone. We don't need anyone else against us."

The young fighter gave him a sheepish look before sighing, and hanging his head a bit. "I apologize, Duncan, and I'll do so to the mage as well if I need to."

Duncan waved him off, already moving to the next task. "Don't worry about it; we have things we need to discuss." He turned his attention to the rest of the group. "First think in the morning you all will be headed out into the Korcari Wilds in order to complete two tasks. The first will be to collect three vials of darkspawn blood. Alistair, as the most junior member of the order will assist you, as is tradition."

"Blood, ser?" She couldn't help the question that came out, and bit her lip to stop from apologizing as Alistair had.

"Yes, it is needed for the joining."

She nodded her understanding, though she didn't want to think too long on what it might be used in the Joining for. "And the second task?"

"There is an abandoned Warden Archive that was once used as an outpost. It has recently come to our attention that there are some scrolls that will be found there that are of importance. Magic should be sealing them, so they should still be in good order. You all need to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"Is it part of the ritual also?" This question came from Daveth, and Duncan shook his head in reply.

"No. The scrolls contain treaties that are promises of support, promises that might prove useful in the days to come. Now, you all need your rest. You should be ready to go at first light."

As the others nodded and moved away Duncan held up a hand to stay her. He studied her a moment before speaking in a lowered voice. "You are paler then you were when we arrived. Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded, and offered a reassuring smile. "Yes. No need to worry about me, Duncan, I will last until tomorrow."

He merely stared at her another moment before stepping back. "Make sure you get some sleep. Goodnight, Lyna."

"Goodnight, Duncan."


	3. Chapter 2

She was up before the sun even broke past the walls the next day. Despite Duncan's advice to sleep she hadn't been able to do much of it since they had left her clan. Partly it was her thoughts, continuous replays of her last day with Tamlen and the number of things she could have done differently. The other part was the 'taint', as Duncan had called it. Without something to keep her body busy she was racked with shivers and sweat. Her hands would shake as she pulled at her blanket, and her skin felt as if it would slide off if she pressed to hard.

So she stepped out of her tent as the first rays of sun peaked out over the camp, and promised herself that as soon as the Joining ritual and battle were over she would take a well needed rest.

She studied the boots in her hand even as she set her bow against the side of a log. They matched the new armor that Duncan have given to her, and seemed to be of sturdy build.

She wasn't use to wearing shoes.

Then again, she also wasn't use to her feet hurting every time she stepped on something besides level ground, which had been happening since the accident. With a sigh she settled on the dirt outside of the small tent and struggled the stiff leather over her feet.

"Up early. Did you sleep at all?"

She glanced up at the sound of Duncan's voice, noting that he was already fully dressed and armed, and offered a single shrug. "About as much as I have been getting since we met." She stood and hopped back and forth from one foot to the other to check her balance, not as stable as if she was without them, but not so horrible that she couldn't compensate.

"The taint will run faster through an overworked body."

"Then I suppose it is a good thing we will be fixing it today." She smiled up into his grizzled face, and took the hunk of bread he offered her. Tearing a bite off, she reached over and grabbed her bow, speaking around the mouthful. "I need to see the quartermaster about some arrows, is there time?"

He nodded, though his face was still wrinkled in a frown, and he reached up a hand to stop her before she made it past him. "Take care out there."

"Taking care means thinking. I don't think I want to do that yet." The words were said almost to herself, but she felt his hand fall away, and mustered a half smile to him before moving on. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the concern, but she had no time for it. Concern wouldn't bring Tamlen or her clan back, and it wouldn't cure her.

Others around the camp were just beginning to stir as she worked her way through it, and she half listened to the various people moving around. Making her way into the alcove where the quartermaster had set up his wares, she offered a nodded greeting to the elf that passed her on the way out before calling out to the man sorting through his inventory. He glanced towards her, irritation visible in his eyes before he turned his back again. "You must be new, I don't have time to go over everything with you, so just set the goods down and get on with whatever else you have to do," he stated in clipped tones, and then proceeded to ignore her.

She blinked at his back. She opened her mouth, made some squeak of sound, and then shut it again. She tried to process the fact that he had simply assumed she was a servant, and then tried to process that he would be so rude to her even if she was.

Balling her hand into a fist she strode closer, and slammed it onto the table near him, her head cocking as she bite out her reply. "Excuse me?"

He turned at the strike of noise, face still annoyed, and started to give a reply of his own before actually taking her in. She knew what he was seeing, an elf yes, but one in dark leather armor, a bow and quiver at her back, and daggers at her sides.

She found it darkly amusing when she saw his throat work with a swallow before he spoke. "Oh, ah, you're that new Grey Warden aren't you… Sorry, I wasn't expecting a customer so early."

"So you just assumed I had to be a servant."

"Ah…" His throat worked again and he lifted his arms in a helpless gesture. "Sorry," he stated again, lamely.

She simply frowned at him a moment, contemplating punching him for good measure, but remembering Duncan's words to Alistair the night before. They didn't need more people against them. So instead she folded her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps you should rethink the way you speak to your workers."

"Right, you're correct of course, and I will."

He was a coward, that much was plain, and she had no patience for it. She bought her arrows, and after another heated looked left him to his thoughts. She had almost made it back to the fire when another man waylaid her, asking her to muzzle one of the mabari that had taken sick, and then to see if she could find a flower to aid in his recovery after she had completed the first task. It was simple enough to agree since her plans took her into the Wilds anyway, and so she stated that she would be happy to look for him before leaving to find her group.

The three men were waiting for her by the fire, and after a short greeting they took their leave of the defenses of the fort and set out into the open swampland.

It didn't feel like the lands she had grown up in. There was something dark about it, wrong and off. Even the wolves that had attacked them almost as soon as they had stepped outside the gate seemed different from the usual kind you might find. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and she could tell the others were just as put off by the constant fidgeting of the two other recruits, and the almost unnatural stillness of their 'mentor'.

When they came upon their first group of darkspawn she had to bite down on the dread that filled her. She could barely remembered how they looked from when she had fought them before , but she did remember the way they had made her feel, the sounds that had come from them as they attacked, and the memories caused her to stumble.

Her blood beat in her ears at each noise they made, her hands trembled and she glanced down to note that her veins seemed to stick out like darkened roads under her skin. She could hear the cackling screams, and just under it the barest notes of what almost sounded like a lullaby. She strained to hear the music, her head dropping to one side as her fingers went limp around the wood of her bow. Then something else was yelling, or more actually someone, and she had to focus to realize that Alistair was in front of her, his hand on one shoulder, shaking it as he peered into her face."

"Lyna. LYNA! What's wrong?"

She blinked at the question, and tightened her fingers even as she stumbled away from him, her head shaking back and forth in a desperate effort to clear. "Nu..nothing. I'm fine. Try to turn their backs to me, and I'll take them out."

Alistair stared at her another second before rushing into the thick of battle, yelling her plan to the other two that were already there. She shook her head again and brought up her bow, the arrow she placed into it searching out the most obvious target. She managed to help bring down the two larger ones before she faltered again, her hand slipping off the bow string, and the shaft of the arrow snapping into her cheek. The shock of the slap helped to clear her head of the noise, which luckily had already started to recede, and she forced herself to reload her bow. She blew out a steadying breathe to ease past the pain in her face, and quickly loosed two more arrows into the remaining creature.

When the last one fell she prepared herself for the shouting that she expected from the others, knowing full well that her distraction could have gotten any one of them hurt. When they formed a line in front of her she calmly shouldered her weapon and met their gazes. "So, the reason I was recruited by Duncan is because I have the taint already. A clan mate and I found a mirror… and well… that part isn't important, but needless to say Tamlen is gone and I ended up tainted and Duncan offered to bring me here to save me. I'm assuming that that is the reason what happened just happened, and I apologize, and while I can't promise it won't happen again today, I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't, and it definitely shouldn't happen again after the Joining… according to Duncan."

She trailed off and folded her arms over her chest, her shoulders hunching forward while the others simply stared at her, their faces ranging from confused to curious. Finally, Alistair cleared his throat, his hand coming up to rub at his neck. "Yes, well. Ok. I suppose we should get going then, if… if that's alright… Is it? Alright I mean?"

She replied with a jerky nod, and waited a moment to see if the others had anything to say. Just as she thought that maybe they would stay silent, they all heard a cry coming from further down the path. After a moment of confused silence another cry could be heard echoing around them, and she pushed past Jory to jog towards the sound. After a few yards she could make out the form of a soldier pulling himself along the ground, his skin and armor wet with blood; the area around him was littered with bodies. She picked up her speed and slid to kneel in front of him, her hands immediately going to his arms to stop him and get his attention. "Hey, hey. We found you."

The man lifted his blood streaked face to stare at her with pain filled green eyes. She passed her hand over him again, and glanced back as the others joined her. "Do we have any bandages?" She was already reaching for one of the health potions she had stored in a pouch at her waist, and hushed the man as she uncorked it and forced him to swallow.

Alistair knelt beside her and set about searching out the man's wounds and wrapping them. "He's not half as dead as he looks," he stated with obvious surprise, and removed the man's helmet so he could get to a slash above his ear. When they had him well enough to stand, they both got a side and helped him to his feet. He coughed a few times at the movement and then took a few steps away from them, his motion slow as he tested his abilities, and the potion took its effect.

Finally he turned back to look at them, his face still pinched in pain. "My scouting party was ambushed by darkspawn. They… they came out of the ground."

Lyna nodded in understanding and moved to help him when he faltered to the side. "Here, we can take you back to camp." The man offered a pained grin at her words, but shook his head as he replied, "No, thank you, but I can get there myself… I just… I need to get out of here." He pulled away from her, and they watched as he stumbled back the way they had come, his limping gait almost painful to watch.

Behind her Jory made a strangled sound in his throat. "Did you hear that? An entire patrol of seasoned men were taken out by darkspawn. We've fought four, FOUR, but there are enough out here to slaughter us!" His panic was almost palpable, and she watched as Alistair moved closer to him. "Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine as long as we're careful."

"Careful! Careful? You don't think those soldiers were careful? And look what happened to them! How many can the four of us possibly take, especially with her half dazed when she's near them?" He gestured toward Lyna, and she stepped forward to reply but was stopped by Alistair.

"There are darkspawn about yes, but," he started in a placating tone, but was rushed over by Jory's continued speech. "An army. An entire army."

"But," Alistair repeated patiently, "we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? How can you be sure? I'm no coward, but this is foolish and reckless."

He sounded like a coward to her, but she bit back the words that sprang to her lips knowing that they were only there because he had all but called her a liability. After all, it was probably more than half true. Instead, she made herself put on a reassuring expression before speaking. "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test. How can we hope to be assets to the Grey Wardens if we run from the threat of darkspawn?"

"That's true," he said in reluctant agreement, and turned to look at Alistair as if he could make everything better.

Luckily, Alistair understood the silent plea.

"Know this, all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn, so no matter where or when they come they will not take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

Daveth laughed at the statement, and sent a grin to the still panic faced recruit. "You see, ser knight, we might die out here, but at least we will be warned about it first."

Jory somehow managed to become even paler, and rubbed a hand over his sweat marked brow. "That is very reassuring."

After sending Daveth a bland look, Alistair reached up to place his shield back on his arm, and adjust his sword. "That being said, I won't be making anything easier on you, and we have a lot of ground to cover, so we need to be moving on."

They made surprisingly quick work of the area they covered, mostly due to their luck in only running into small groups of the darkspawn at a time. They met no more survivors, though bodies were prevalent along the walkways and camps they found. One in particular had lead them to a stash he had hidden for his wife, and Lyna had reverently tucked the small metal box into the bottom of her supply bag, stating that the least she could do was fulfill a dead man's last wish.

Soon enough they had managed to fill their vials with the dark, putrid smelling blood of the things they fought, and finally found the ruins of the old Warden outpost, though it was little more than a smashed in shell that put her in mind of a skeleton raising out of the ground. Searching through the debris they found the magically protected chest that Duncan had mentioned, though it was disappointingly empty.

Daveth brushed a hand through his hair then flung it toward the chest disgustedly. "Well now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

They all jumped at the new voice that interrupted them. Turning abruptly, they watched as a woman, a rather scantily dressed one at that, made her way down to them from one of the upper platforms.

"Scavengers? Perhaps some vultures attempting to pick through a corpse that has long since been cleaned?"

She drew closer to them, her amber eyes, glowing yellow in the filtered light, raking over them with clearly read annoyance. "Or perhaps you are merely intruders. Coming into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey." After another study of them she stopped in front of Lyna, her arms folding over her chest. "Well, what say you?"

She replied with the first thought that popped into her mind. "Your wilds? I didn't realize they could be owned."

A sneering smile crossed the woman's face at the answer. "And why not, they are far more mine than yours." She stepped away and walked past the group, stepping up onto a ledge that overlooked the swamp and gave her the advantage of looking down on them. "I've been watching your progress for some time. 'Who are they?', 'Why are they here?', and now you are picking through ashes that have not been disturbed in a very long time. Why?"

"Don't answer her," Alistair mumbled quietly, "She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

"Oh," the woman laughed lightly, and raised her hands to wave them menacingly above her head, "you fear barbarians are going to swoop down upon you."

"Yes," Alistair replied slowly, "swooping is bad."

"She's no Chasind, she's a witch of the wilds she is. She'll turn us into toads." Daveth interjected, his voice betraying a hint of fear.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"A witch of the wilds. Such ideal fancies, those old legends. Don't you have a mind of your own?" She sneered at the men again before focusing her attention back to Lyna. "You. Women are often braver than these scared little boys. Come tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

Lyna brushed the hand away that Alistair laid on her arm. There was no point in not answering, seeing as she doubted the woman was interested in hurting them, otherwise she probably would have done so already, besides the fact that she had yet to give them a reason to fear her as much as the others apparently already did. "I'm Lyna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman's eyes widened a fraction before she offered an amused smile. "Well now, there is a proper and civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She folded her arms again, her head tilting a bit to the side as she studied them. "Let me guess. You are here searching for something? Something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer?" Alistair stuttered out, voice laced with disbelief. "You stole them. You're some kind of sneaky… steal-y… witch-thief."

Even Lyna had to look skyward at the statement. Morrigan merely stared at him a moment dryly. "How very eloquent of you. How exactly does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily," he replied, and then mirrored her pose, his voice becoming sterner. "Those documents are Grey Warden Property, and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here all you want. I am not threatened by you."

Lyna held up a hand, stopping Alistair's, probably rude, reply, and asked her own question instead. "Do you know who has them? We would be grateful for the information."

Morrigan looked pleased by the question and dropped her arms, her posture relaxing. "'Twas my mother in fact."

"Could you take us to her?"

The woman smiled, and stepped down off the ledge. "A very sensible request. I like you. Follow me then… if it pleases you."

She started past them, but Alistair grabbed Lyna's arm before she could follow. "I'd be careful. First it's 'I like you', then zap, frog time."

"She'll put us in a pot, she will," Daveth added in a stage whisper.

"You all need to have more faith in people." Lyna tugged her arm free, and started after Morrigan, Jory being the first to fall in behind her.

"At least she seems to know where she is going." He offered in explanation, and she smiled back in agreement.

The others caught up as the woman weaved them down a barely visible path through a large outcropping of rocks. She didn't speak again, and the others appeared too wary to fill in the lack of conversation, so the sound of their boots squishing along the wet ground was all that accompanied their journey.

Finally they came upon a modest cottage built into the side of a stone building, and flanked by statues missing various heads and limbs. The door sat open to the cool, wet air, and a woman stood just inside of it, her gaze tracking their progress as they drew closer. When they finally reached her, Lyna noted that her grey hair was uncombed, and stood out every which way around her wrinkled face, and her clothes were covered with so many patches they seemed almost patchwork in design. She also had the same oddly yellow eyes as their silent guide.

"Greetings, Mother," Morrigan stated, and came to stand at her side. "I bring you four Grey Wardens who…"

"I can see them girl," the old woman interjected, her voice raspy with age. "I have eyes." She looked them over a moment in a strange reflection of their introduction to her daughter then pursed her lips. "Hmm. Much as I expected."

Alistair snorted at the statement, his face still holding the disbelief that it had had since Morrigan introduced herself. "You honestly think that we are going to believe you were expecting us?"

"You aren't required to do anything, least of all believe. Besides, I doubt that it would matter whether your eyes were closed tight or opened wide. You would still be a fool."

"I'm telling you, she's a witch. We shouldn't trust her."

"Quiet, Daveth. If she is a witch do you want to make her mad?"

The woman raised a brow at Jory's statement then gave a sagely nod. "Clever lad. Not that it really matters in the grand scheme of things. Believe what you like." She turned her attention to Lyna, her gaze sharpening a bit. "And what of you, what does your elven mind tell you to believe?"

She thought it over a moment, knowing that it would do her no good to simply spit out an answer to move the conversation along. That was not what this woman was looking for. Finally, she gave a rolling shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know what to believe."

The woman smiled, somewhat, though it was barely a visible curve of her lips. "A wiser answer than you may realize." She stepped forward to study Lyna more closely, her gaze curious. When she spoke again it was quiet, as if she was talking to herself. "So much about you is uncertain, and yet I believe… do I? Yes… Yes I do."

"They did not come to listen to your ramblings, Mother" Morrigan interrupted from behind her, and the woman gave a nod in agreement. "True. They came for their treaties." She stepped back into the house and reemerged with a bundle of scrolls. "Before anyone starts barking again, you should know that the seals wore off long ago. I have been protecting them for you."

"Thank you, " Lyna acknowledged with a warm smile and took the scrolls that were handed to her. "We appreciate that."

"Such manners. Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean?"

"Either the threat is more, or they realize less, or perhaps the threat is nothing, or they realize nothing." She laughed with the statement, a harsh sound that grated unpleasantly against Lyna's ears.

Eventually she caught her breathe. "Don't mind me; you have what you came for."

"Yes," Morrigan agreed, "so it is time for you to go."

Her mother turned to look at her, one brow raised in question before she motioned towards the group. "Don't be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

Morrigan looked rebellious for a moment, as if she was going to tell her mother that she didn't care what they were, or whether they ever found their way back to the fortress again, but finally she sighed out a consent and started back down the path they had followed in. After one last look towards the old woman with her strange eyes and unkempt appearance, the group turned to follow.


	4. Chapter 3

**I was looking over the outline today... this is going to be really long... I hope you all like reading a lot. :)**

* * *

By the time they made it back to Ostagar the sun had already started to drop lower into the sky. Morrigan had disappeared as soon as the ruins had come into sight, stopping only long enough to point out the flower that Lyna had promised to bring back for the sick dog, and not giving a word of farewell to any of them. Lyna couldn't help thinking that the young woman reminded her of some of her clan members, prickly and untrusting of outsiders.

She couldn't really blame her for that. She also still wasn't sure what to make of the mother.

She fell behind the others to drop the flower off on her way to Duncan's fire, and by the time she made it there they were already discussing what would need to happen next. "… fate may decree that you pay the price now rather than later," Duncan was saying, his voice and eyes grave as they turned to watch her approach.

She frowned at the statement. "Whatever price needs to be paid it can't be worse than the road I am on now, so I have no problem with getting this done."

"I agree, let's just get it on with." She almost smiled at the false bravely in Jory's voice, but decided that it would only antagonize him.

Duncan merely nodded and continued. "Then let us begin. Alistair will take you to the old temple."

They all gave a bow and fell into step behind the former Templar. She could almost feel the curiosity rolling off the two behind her, and she couldn't help but mirror it. There was so much secrecy about all of this, and she never had liked not knowing what was going on.

"The more I hear about this Joining the less I like it." Jory stated from the back, and she felt instead of heard Daveth's replying sigh.

"Could you stop blubbering? You're supposed to be a knight."

"Why do we have to go through all these tests? Haven't we proved ourselves already?"

"Maybe they are just trying to annoy you."

Jory fell into a huffed silence at that statement, going to stand next to the wall as they entered the temple, his face set in annoyed lines. Lyna stared at him a moment before turning to Alistair with a frown. "Do all you shems complain like a da'len who don't get their way?"

Alistair opened mouth to speak, but Jory's voice tumbled over them, cutting him off. "I'm not complaining, I'm just saying, I have a wife and child in Highever, and if they had warning me… it just doesn't seem fair."

Fair? She held back her snort at the statement. Him competing to join an order, then deciding maybe he didn't want to do it wasn't fair? She supposed she and Daveth, who had been conscripted after being arrested, were downright tragic.

Luckily, Daveth spoke up before she said as much out loud.

"If they had warned you, would you have come? Maybe that's why they don't. Remember, they do what they must."

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd gladly sacrifice a lot more to stop those creatures. Wouldn't you to protect your pretty wife?"

"I…"

"Maybe you'll die, or I will, or we all will, but if those things aren't stopped everyone will for sure."

They all fell silent again until Duncan appeared and made his way to the center of the court they were standing in. They watched as he slowly took up a cup filled with some dark liquid, and turned to face him.

"It is time to begin."

* * *

_A dragon. A huge dragon stood before her, black wings raised as it bellowed to the ski. She watched as it's twisted face turned to her, elongated teeth opening in the semblance of a fierce grin._

_It looked at her, it's small yellow eye wide and judging, looked right at her, and then screamed again. She tried to cover her ears but could not. She seemed pinned to the ground, her body lead, as the screaming went on and on._

* * *

When she woke it was with a start.

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts from where they seemed to have scattered around her. She was on the ground, she could tell that by the cold pressed into her back, and there were people standing over her. She tried to focus on them, but they wavered in and out of her vision for a few more moments before finally coming into focus.

"It is finished," Duncan stated calmly and reached down to help her stand. As she pulled up her stomach rolled unpleasantly, and she had to hold out her free arm to stop him as she adjusted to the feeling, unwilling as she was to lose what little she had in her stomach to his shoes.

Alistair stood behind them, and she looked back to see him frowning at her, and twisting something in his hands. "Two more deaths… it is always awful when that happens."

Duncan steadied her, and she tried to send him a wobbly grin even as he asked how she felt. "I feel alright… I just…" She looked to where the body of the other two recruits lay, and swiped a hand over her face to clear the half dried sweat. "I wish it could have ended differently for them."

Duncan made a sound of agreement and stepped back from her. "We need to meet with the king. Take a moment to collect yourself then you and Alistair can meet us over at the war table." He gave her a pat on the back then turned and left them standing there, his mind already appearing to move to the next thing.  
Alistair moved to her side, and held out what he had been toying with. It was a small vial, filled with a dark liquid, hanging from a thin leather chain. "A token… to help remember those who didn't make it this far. It's a sample of the blood that was used for your joining." He picked up her hand and dropped the necklace into it, waiting till her fingers had curled around it before letting her go. "Did you have dreams? I had terrible ones after my Joining."

She thought of the dragon, and it's too piercing eye. Letting out a shuddering breathe she merely nodded then lifted the necklace to settle around her neck. "Are you ready for them meeting?"

He studied her, almost as if he was unsure what she meant, but finally turned toward the ramp way leading out, motioning for her to follow him.

As they made their way down he looked over to her again, his brows drawn together. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? It's ok if you want to take a few minutes."

No. She wasn't going to be alright. Of course, she hadn't thought she would be alright since she had woken up after the cave, and she was determined to do what needed to be done anyway. So, she looked up at him, no small feat when they were walking side by side, since she barely made it up to his chest, and offered him a tilted smile. "I'm always alright, and sitting around wouldn't change anything anyway."

When they reached the large table, with its strewn around maps and strange markers, Duncan and the others were waiting on them. She half listened as they discussed their strategy, her mind wandering to the fact that her hands no longer shook at her sides, and she no longer thought that she might pass out if she moved just slightly too fast.

Whatever the Joining had done, it had at least appeared to stop her demise. She supposed she couldn't complain then.

"We need someone to light the signal fire for Loghain's men. I was thinking that your newest recruit could handle it for us," Cailan stated, bringing her attention back to the conversation. "Alistair can go with her, that way we can be sure that someone will reach it."

"You rely too heavily on them, your majesty," Loghain replied with a disdainful look in her direction that caused her hackles to rise.

"Do you think I'm so incapable that I can't handle the lighting of a single flame?"

He merely stared at her, expression unchanging before turning back to the king.

She felt the snub of it like a cut. Why, the want to be lordling thought he knew so much…

"Wouldn't we be more help in the battle? I didn't come all this way to sit around in a tower." Alistair interrupted her thoughts with the statement, and she glanced around to see them all shake their heads. Finally it was Duncan who spoke up. "We go where we are the most help, and you two will be most helpful in the tower. It is an important job, Alistair."

He looked as if he might argue again, and all Lyna could think was that he would prove the judger correctly, so she set a hand on his arm and smiled brightly at the others. "We will be proud to handle it. You can of course count on us."

It seemed to appease them, and the talks returned to the battle plan.

When finally they were sent on their way, she watched as Duncan spoke his goodbyes to her companion, and when he finally turned to her she plastered yet another smile on her face. "I wanted to thank you again, ser, for helping me when you did. When you didn't have to."

He smiled slightly at the comment, and lifted a hand to settle on her shoulder. "I did you no favors, Lyna Maharial, you deserved this chance, and I expect that you will show us all what you are made of before the end. I wanted to say, since I never did before. I'm sorry I couldn't help your friend. I wish things could have been different for our meeting."

She shook her head, and lifted a hand to pat his. "Tamlen and I did everything to ourselves, and I am the only one left anymore that is to blame for it. Though… I do wish we could have met differently as well… I might have even still joined you."

"No. You wouldn't have, but there is no point in speculating on it now." He patted her shoulder once then stepped away. "May your Creators keep you, Lyna."

"And your Maker you, Duncan."


	5. Chapter 4

_Frodo: I wish none of this had happened._

_Gandalf: So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us._

* * *

She had died.

She was sure of it. She _remembered_.

She had felt the arrows enter her, over and over, and could swear that she felt them still.

So how could she also feel a mattress under her back and a blanket over her front?

She moved slowly, testing the pull of the bandages that she could feel wrapped across her chest, her arms reaching out to either side until they poked out from under the blanket. The air was warm and slightly moist, and she opened and closed her hands around it, wondering if perhaps she had lost her mind.

Or maybe it had all been a dream.

No, her luck wasn't trending that way recently.

"Are you going to open your eyes, or would you rather continue pretending that you are going to wake up somewhere else?"

The voice broke through her thoughts, and sounded… familiar? The tone of it brushed against her memory, and she struggled to place it with a name.

"Morrigan?" She was almost certain it was the young woman they had met during their trip to the outpost, and slitting her eyes open proved she had been correct. It took a moment for the fuzzy form standing over her to come into focus, and when it did she noted that the woman's expression was decidedly bored.

"Yes, 'tis me. No doubt mother will be happy to see that you have survived."

Lyna shook her head to clear the remaining fuzz and pushed herself up, catching the blanket at the last moment when she realized that her small clothes and bandages were all that covered her. She also nearly jolted when a curtain of hair fell into her line of sight. Reaching up a hand she noted that her hair had been raggedly cut to just above her shoulders. "What am I doing here," she asked after another run of her hand through her hair, and then added confusedly, "and what happened to my hair?"

Morrigan tilted her head to the side, a dark brow rising in question. "Do you not remember? You were injured during your mighty battle, and mother rescued you. As for your hair, 'twas decidedly matted by things best not discussed. I could not get it unbraided or cleaned so I cut it off."

"Oh." Lyna shook her head again, images from the tower slowly trickling back to her from her muddled memories. She remembered the tower, and fighting the ogre, and a rush of darkspawn, and then… nothing.

"I won't lie to you, 'twas a close call, but what is important is that both you and your friend still live." She settled onto the side of the bed, her arms folding in her lap as she continued talking. "The man who was supposed to respond to your signal quit the field, and those he abandoned were massacred. Needless to say, the darkspawn won the battle. Your friend is not taking it well." She said it simply and to the point, her face remaining impassive despite the horror of her words.

Lyna merely stared at her, her hands clutched into the rough wool of the blanket. Massacred? "What about the king, and all the Grey Wardens?"

"All dead." Another blunt statement that caused her hands to tighten and her heart to pound harder. King Cailan… and Duncan… and all those other people… There was an ache in her chest at the thought. Cailan had been naive, but he had not been a bad man, and he had had good intentions, and Duncan… Duncan had been kind to her, had saved her when he had not needed to. He had silently supported her when her world had crumbled beneath her… and he deserved better than betrayal.

"You're friend has veered between denial and grief since he was told, and is currently outside by the lake with mother. He will probably want to see you, and mother wanted to talk to you when you awoke." She started to stand, but Lyna put out a hand to stop her. She didn't understand what was going on, or why Loghain would leave the king to die and let the darkspawn overrun the army, but she did know that she had been all but dead herself, and now she wasn't. "My injuries must have been severe."

Morrigan glanced down at the hand, and shrugged it off before straightening to stand beside the bed. "It was nothing mother could not heal."

"You must have helped her. Thank you."

"You… you're welcome." Morrigan looked uncomfortable at the words, and rolled her shoulder in a shrug before moving off to a shelf in the corner, her gaze fixing on the books that sat in it. "As I said, your friend is outside. I suppose it would be unkind to say that he is acting childish."

Lyna frowned and nodded before shifting to place her feet on the floor and face her more fully. "Very. The Grey Wardens were his family… Do you know what your mother wants to talk to me about?"

"No, she rarely tells me her plans." She turned from the books and crossed her arms over her chest, watching as Lyna wobbled to a standing position and began searching out her armor and weapons. The bandages stood out in stark contrast to her dark skin, and she took care to pull the armor over them slowly so as to not dislodge them.

"I need to make something to eat, and mother hates to be kept waiting."

Lyna offered a small smile as she buckled the belts around her waist then sat down to pull on her boots. "I am headed out that way, don't worry I won't badger you anymore."

She strapped on her daggers, and ran a hand over her bow, overwhelmed with relief that it had been picked up with her. Shouldering it she sent another glance to where Morrigan had moved to the fire before heading to the door and pulling it open.

The sun was high and bright in the sky, and she had to blink a few times before she could make out the sweeping expanse of swamp in front of her. Two figures stood at the water's edge, their backs to the cottage. She recognized them as Alistair and Morrigan's mother and stepped out the door, drawing it shut behind her.

At the sound of the door closing both figures turned to her. Alistair reacted first, his face pale as he took three long strides towards her and picked her up in a crushing hug that caused her wounds to ache. "I thought you were dead like the rest of them," he mumbled into the side of her head before dropping her back to her feet. Seeing the overwhelming relief on his face, she pushed down the urge to step away from the painful grip on her shoulders, and instead lifted a hand to pat his chest, her lips curling into a reassuring smile. "No, I am beginning to believe that it is very hard to kill me. Though I suppose I could just be very lucky. It is good to see you alive as well, Alistair."

"The Grey Wardens… the… the king… they are all gone." His eyes seemed over bright as he dropped his hands from her and straightened. Reading the utterly lost look on his face, Lyna reached out and took his hand in her own. She knew well what it felt like to have lost what was most important. "We are alive though, and that is something to be thankful for."

"Yes. I… I am thankful for that." His hand tightened around hers, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother…. Well I suppose we would be gone as well."

"I am right here, no need to talk as if I am not."

They both turned to watch as the old woman moved towards them. She looked much the same as she had the last time Lyna had seen her, though her eyes were less wild. Lyna dropped Alistair's hand to turn and offer a bow to the woman, winning a smile in response. "Thank you…" She trailed off as she realized that she didn't know what to call the woman who had saved their lives.

"We never did get your name," Alistair stated in the silence and the woman shrugged as if it was of little importance. "I have many names, all equally as pretty as they are useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth, and so that will work well enough."

Lyna nodded and bowed again respectfully. "Then thank you Flemeth. I do not know what prompted you to save us, and I know it could have been no small feat, but we are in your debt none the less."

Flemeth's smile widened at the words. "Manners even now. Your charm will be an asset to you."

"Flemeth…" Alistair's voice was quiet as he stared at her, eyes widening slightly. "So Daveth was right… you are the witch of the wilds."

"What does that matter? So I know a bit of magic, it has served you well enough."

"Yes, it has," Lyna interrupted before Alistair could reply, "and we have more pressing concerns. How safe are we here from the darkspawn?"

Flemeth shrugged again and focused back on her. "We are safe enough for now. The bulk of the horde has moved on, and I have spells in place that will keep any that remain away. Though the longer you are here the less likely that will remain true. They will eventually notice you."

"Notice us?"

"The taint in your blood, well our blood. While it can help Grey Wardens to sense darkspawn, it can also allow them to sense us." Alistair answered, and frowned. "You won't have noticed it yet. It takes a while to become obvious."

She nodded and rested her hands on her daggers. "So what are we supposed to do from here? We need to deal with this Blight don't we?"

Alistair shook his head, his face setting into a hard line. "What we need to do is bring Loghain to justice. Why would he do this?"

Flemeth lifted a brow. "That is an excellent question. Men can have hearts darker than any creature, even one ruled by an old god. Perhaps he thinks he can out maneuver them, or that the evil that guides it is not the true threat."

"You mean the archdemon?" Alistair asked, and she nodded.

Lyna stared out over the water during their exchange. They needed to stop the Blight, and figure out what happened with Loghain, but she couldn't even imagine where to start. When she tried to wrap her mind around what it would take to go against Loghain and his army, let alone fight a giant dragon, she started to feel overwhelmed. This was too much. They couldn't do this, couldn't possibly have any chance of achieving such things. She opened her mouth to say as much when Tamlen's voice whispered in her ear.

_Giving up so soon, emm'asha? Disappointing. Weren't you the one who said that we should never run from something important? Aren't you the one who went out of your way to help those of the clan that were sick, or injured, or in trouble? Weren't you the one that took an oath to fight the darkspawn with this Order because they saved your life? I can't imagine that you would run away now after you have been given yet another chance._

She closed her eyes, her mind perfectly conjuring his image and the look of disappointment that would be there. She had indeed said and done all that, and she had always told him that there was no honor in ignoring your duty. She opened her eyes again and tightened her grip on her daggers as she looked back at Flemeth. "Is there any way you can help us fight this, ser?"

"Me?" Flemeth's eyes widened a moment before she chuckled softly. "I am an old woman who lives in the Wilds. What do I know of Blights and darkspawn?"

"Well," Alistair said, "I am assuming that Loghain thinks that the darkspawn are a minor threat, and is more than likely telling everyone as much. We need to warn them that that isn't the case."

"And who will believe you?" Flemeth asked, her head tilted slightly in question. "This Loghain who was so quick to leave?"

"He just betrayed his own people! If Arl Eamonn knew what happened he would confront Loghain immediately."

"Who is Arl Eamonn?" Lyna asked.

"The king's uncle… he… he wasn't at Ostagar, which means he should still have all of his knights and fighters. They would be of great help to us. Of course! He is greatly respected; we can go to Redcliff and appeal to him directly."

"One man's fighting force is not going to be enough to stop an entire Blight is it?"

"No but, but we have the treaties. Yes! Grey Wardens can call upon dwarves, elves, mages, anyone really to aid them in a Blight. They would be obligated to help us."

"You know, I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, and this Arl Eamonn sound like the makings of an army." Flemeth interjected, her lips twitching with a repressed smile.

"So can we do this?" Alistair asked, his eyes lighting with something close to excitement. "Go to Redcliff and all these other places and actually assemble an army?"

Lyna chewed at her cheek, her gaze moving off again as she thought over what was being said. She had never liked simply jumping into a decision, and she wasn't going to start now when it was so much more important. Finally she looked back to where Alistair waited expectantly. "Yes, I mean, it's what Grey Warden's do right?"

He nodded in agreement, and Flemeth's lips twitched again. "So it is settled. You all are ready to be proper Grey Wardens."

Lyna turned to look at her, and smiled in return. "Thank you again, Flemeth, I hope one day we can repay you."

Flemeth waved off the statement, and let her lips curve slightly. "No need for thanks. You are the Grey Wardens after all, not I. Fereldan needs you, and I only did my part in making sure you could be here for it. Now, before you go there is one more thing I can offer you." Her gaze moved past them and to the door of the house. Turning Lyna watched it open and Morrigan step out.

"Dinner is ready mother. Shall it be the two of us, or will our guests be joining?"

"The Grey Wardens will not be at dinner, girl, and neither will you."

"Such a shame, I…" She trailed off as Flemeth's words sunk in, and blinked several times before continuing with a confused huff of breath. "What?!"

"You have ears."

Lyna stepped forward with her hand raised, even as Morrigan's pale skin flushed, and her mouth opened and closed like a fish that had been pulled from the water. "I appreciate the offer of a guide, Flemeth, but if Morrigan does not wish to come with us I would never force her to."

Flemeth lifted her hand as she had before, and waved away Lyna's protest as if it meant nothing. "Her magic will be useful to you, and she knows the Wilds well, meaning she can get you past the hordes that remain."

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan practically spat the words, the red in her face deepening as she staredat her mother.

Flemeth merely stared at her, a single brow raised, and an amused look on her face. "You have been itching to get away from here for ages now, and this is your chance to do so. As for you Wardens being unsure." She turned her attention back to where Lyna and Alistair stood, her expression unchanging. "You wanted to repay me. Consider this your way to do it."

Ah, well, she could hardly argue with that, so instead Lyna bit her lip and nodded. "Very well."

"Wait." For the first time since Morrigan had joined them Alistair spoke up, his voice uncertain. "Are we sure this is a good idea. She's an apostate, and outside of the Wilds that might draw attention."

"Of course. Who wants help from illegal mages? Perhaps I should have left you in that tower."

Alistair flushed at the statement and nodded, his eyes moving to the ground. "Right. Of course. Sorry."

Lyna grabbed Alistair's hand and tugged it lightly as she pulled him to the house. "We need to gather the rest of our belongings. We will give you two a moment to talk."

They took their time packing up their meager supplies, and when Morrigan came in, face still set and angry, they left her alone to pack in peace.

By the time they were ready to set out the sun was low in the sky, and the air had begun to cool. Flemeth offered a farewell to them all, and stood at the edge of her small wedge of land until they could no longer see her around the bushes and rocks. Finally Lyna looked up to Morrigan, and smiled slightly. "I know this isn't what you wanted, but for what it is worth, I am glad you are with us. I hope you find a way to be comfortable with us because we need all the help we can get, and I look forward to your input."

Morrigan merely stared at her for a minute before letting out a long sigh. "There is a village called Lothering to the north. It is the closest place for us to pick up supplies."

Lyna nodded. "Then that is where we shall go."


	6. Chapter 5

**I always played Lyna as a ranger/duelist so it makes sense that she would use her dog in the same way that she would the ranger pets. It also makes more sense (at least to me, and I can always be wrong) than her just summoning random animals during the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The path to Lothering was long and weaving. In order to avoid the horde that was amassing at and around Ostagar Lyna and her companions had to take the long way around to the village. The first day had been filled with silence, both Morrigan and Alistair lost in their thoughts, despite her trying to draw them into conversation. The second day…

The second day, she wanted to beat them both over the head with the hilt of one of her daggers.

They picked at each other, when Alistair wasn't brooded on his own, picked and jabbed, and bickered, and all she could think was that not even the children in her clan were so annoying.

When the dog showed up it almost seemed a blessing.

They had been cutting through the wetlands to the west of Ostagar when she heard the snapping of twigs and the squishing of the slightly soft ground. She pulled her bow from her back and trained an arrow in the general direction of the noise, even as the others came to a stop beside her. She felt Morrigan shift, her staff coming up in front of her, and saw Alistair step just in front of them both, his shield on his arm, and raised.

The noise increased before a mound of dark brown fur came tumbling out of the undergrowth. She was surprised enough by it that the mound had enough time to run head long into her, toppling them both into a jumbled heap on the ground.

She could hear the others saying something, but her view was blocked off by the creatures large head, its jaws gaping, and its tongue was… licking her?

She shoved at the head above her own, and held it at bay long enough to get a better look. Despite the angle, and the still gaping jaw she managed to note that the creature was a mabari. A very large one.

And, it was somewhat familiar.

She shoved again, and managed to roll to the side while the dog scrambled up. She stood and braced herself as he rose on his haunches and settled his front paws on her shoulders, his head roughly the same height as her own. They stared at each other a long moment before he leaned forward and licked at her nose.

Laughing she reached her hands up to rub over his head. "You're the dog I helped heal. I'd remember those brown eyes anywhere."

The dog let out a short bark in reply.

"He must have been looking for you." Alistair supplied, and she glanced around to see both he and Morrigan putting away their weapons. She looked back to the dog, and felt a large smile form. "Were you looking for me, lethallin? I'm glad to see that you made it out to do so."

The dog licked her nose again then dropped to his haunches, his tail beating a steady rhythm against the ground. Lyna knelt down with him, and scratched at his ears, amused at the way his tongue lolled out of his mouth at the gesture.

"I heard Mabari's are good at fighting," she stated then looked up at Alistair. "Are they good at hunting also?"

Alistair nodded and moved to her side to pat the dog's head. "Yes, they can find almost anything, and they have an excellent sense of smell."

She nodded and stood, her hand coming to rest on the dog's nape. "I used to hunt with wolves back with my clan. It would be nice to have a creature around again who could help catch dinner." She looked down at the dog, and smiled into his still bright eyes. "Would you like to hunt with me?"

The dog barked again and licked at her arm.

"Then it is settled. You can stay with us as long as you like, Da'assan."

Morrigan rolled her eyes and turned to start walking again. "You've already named him, lovely. As if we needed another slobbering mongrel in our group."

"Because we already have Alistair?" Lyna asked innocently, and was rewarded by a bland look from the topic of their discussion. She merely smiled at him before following the witch.

Da'assan fell into step beside her, and after a few moments Alistair followed.

They made camp just as the sun started to fall behind the mountains, Morrigan taking her usual spot far off to the side after telling them that they would reach Lothering the next day. Lyna helped Alistair to make the fire and set out their bedding before counting out a set of arrows and reequipping her bow.

"I'm going to see if I can find any fresh meat for dinner. I shouldn't be gone long."

Morrigan sent a dismissive wave from her shadowed corner, already intent on ignoring the both of them for the evening.

Alistair blinked up at her from where he sat next to the fire, face curious. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. The mental image of him stomping through the forest in his plate mail was too amusing to not laugh at. When she noticed that he was frowning at her, she couldn't help but laugh harder. "I am sorry, Alistair. No disrespect meant. I just can't imagine that you would be a very good hunter. Metal is not made to be silent. I can handle it; it is what I did before I met you after all."

He merely nodded, though his frown was still in place, and she moved out into the woods, whistling for the dog to follow her.

She padded silently through the trees glad when Da'assan seemed to understand what she was about and softened his steps.

"Can you find something to flush out for me, lethallin? If you can get it to move I can shoot it."

The dog snuffled in reply and moved away from her, his nose lowering towards the ground as he went. She followed a short distance behind, an arrow notched into her bow and held at the ready. She watched as he paused by a group of bushes, his head moving up and around it before diving into the center.

She tracked the dark shapes that sprang out and away from his snapping jaws, and released three arrows in quick succession. Two hit, and the other imbedded itself into the group behind the last fleeing form.

Hmm. She was going to have to remember to keep up her practice.

She went over and studied her prey, two smallish rabbits, both with arrows stuck out of their necks. Da'assan let out a happy bark and knocked into her side, huffing at her when she scratched his head.

Settling onto the ground she pulled the arrows from the rabbits and rubbed them along the grass to clean. Hooking the rabbits to her belt she continued to sit, her arms wrapping around the dog's neck when he came to sit beside her.

She stared absently at a tree in the distance, her forehead pressed into the rough fur, oblivious to the fact that light around them was fading, the air growing cool. She thought about getting up and heading back to camp, but couldn't bring herself to let go of the dog just yet.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what they are expecting of me. Flemeth talked as if it was perfectly natural that we would simply go and get these treaties confirmed, and go and fight an army of undead. Go and kill an old god. I don't even know what to do when we reach this town tomorrow. I've never been to a shem town. I wasn't old enough to go and trade with the other hunters the last time we were near one. And it seems like Alistair is more than content to look towards me to take the lead. I have no experience with this sort of thing, or people. I don't even know what dwarves look like, and I'm supposed to convince them to fight for me."

She didn't know where the words came from, but it felt good to say them. To let them drift into the dark, the only one listening a bored dog that was currently chewing at her hair. She tightened her fingers in his fur and sighed.

"I wish we had never found that mirror. I wish I had been able to convince Tamlen to leave. I miss him. I miss him so much, it's like a whole part of me has been ripped away. He would know what to do. He would know the exact right thing to say, and the perfect plan to enact. He was always the leader, not me. I'm the follower, the one who went along because it seemed like a good idea. I've never been in charge before… I don't think I am going to be very good at it, and when I fail, what then? The Blight overruns everything, and it's my fault."

She turned her head to bury her nose into the dog's neck. "My fault."

She stayed like that until her arms started to ache from being lifted for so long, and her feet had gone to sleep beneath her. She thought about what Tamlen would tell her, what Ashalle would say, what the Keeper would expect. The answer was always the same, disappointment that she would give up so easily; that she would be selfish enough to feel sorry for herself when there was something as important as the Blight to worry about. They would expect her to do her best, because that is what she had always been taught, and to give up before she had even tried would be her true failure.

She didn't want to let them down.

Finally she stood, her muscles creaking in protest with the movement. Da'assan stared up at her, his face curious before he stood on his hand legs to lick her cheek.

She smiled at the gesture and petted him. "It's good to know you approve, even though you probably don't know why."

He merely licked her again, lowering to wait beside her until she headed back to camp.

Alistair looked up as she entered the clearing, relief washing over his face. "I was starting to worry. You've been gone a long time."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. It took longer to find something then I thought it would." She moved to him and offered the rabbits. "I'm here now though, with dinner at that. Would you help me clean them, then we can get Morrigan to do the cooking, since she said she could."

She could see the witch scowling at her from behind Alistair, and offered a smile in reply even as Alistair nodded his own agreement. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

He started to move off then paused, his head turning to study her. After a longer study of her face he lifted a hand to push the hair away from her eyes. "Don't disappear like that. After what's happened I don't like to think I might lose you too."

She made a face at the statement and brushed his hand away. "I grew up in the forests of this country, Alistair, of everything we do I don't think it will be hunting that does me in."

"Still." He took the rabbits from her and moved towards a rock. "I'll worry anyway. That's what friends do."

Friends, yes. She supposed he was the closest thing she had to one now, and on the whole she did like him well enough for it. She just hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

_Da'assan - Little Arrow_


	7. Chapter 6

Lothering was… not what she expected. Small, yes, she had expected that, but she was surpised at the number of tents and camp fires set up around the outside perimeter of the village. She also didn't expect to see the amount of Templars, once Morrigan had pointed out that they weren't guards, that she saw dotting the land between buildings.

She hadn't wanted to stay there long, still uncomfortable around so many humans, but between the highway men and saving a pair of wandering merchants, and everything else in between, they had ended up spending two days in the depressing crush that was the refugee village, and collecting two more members for their group.

So here she was, two days later and in control of a growing party of five. She sat at the fire and studied the two newest members. The chantry sister was a bit off-putting, what with her dreams and ideas of helping them to save the world, but the Qunari fascinated her. He was large and imposing, and seemed entirely annoyed to be in their presence.

It amused her to no end.

She knew she was supposed to be disgusted by what he had done, the reason he was in the cage, but she had understood what he meant when he talked about regret, and she had always been one to give a second chance if it was possible.

So she found herself scooping stew into a bowl and topping it off with a hunk of the bread they had bought at the village, and making her way over to where he sat a few feet away from the fire.

She held the food out to him in offering, and gave a bright smile when he looked from her to it then back again.

"I already ate."

"Yes, but you were in that cage with nothing for so long I thought you might still be hungry."

He stared at her another moment before taking the bowl from her.

"I have a question."

"I am hardly surprised," he muttered around a mouthful of bread. "You seem to be full of them."

"If you're not up to it I understand. You probably feel awful."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, alright." She smiled again and settled onto a log near where he sat, ignoring the way his eyes narrowed. "I was wondering if you could tell me about the Qunari. I have never heard of them before."

"No." The word was rough, and she opened her mouth to reply then shut it again as he simply went back to eating.

Finally, she managed to form a response, though it came out dully. "Why not?"

He glanced up at her, his expression even more bland then before. "I cannot sum up my people any more then you could sum up yours."

"I could tell you about my people."

"Oh? They are lithe, pointy-eared, and excel at poverty?"

She blinked at that, unsure of how to respond, finally she simply laughed, though she knew it probably wasn't supposed to be funny. "Fine, you have me there. I will stop asking… for now anyhow." They sat in silence for a while, and her gaze drifted to where Alistair and Leliana sat next to the fire talking. She was glad that they were getting along; she had feared that it might be a situation like him and Morrigan all over again. Finally, she turned back to Sten, noting that he had finished off the stew and bread. "So, I know you are a Sten of the Beresaad, since you were kind enough to explain that much to me earlier, can you tell me why you were in Fereldan?"

He seemed to heave a breath that she pointedly ignored. She wanted to know the people she was traveling with, and she had never been one to be shuffled aside when she wanted answers.

"The Arishok sent me to get the answer to a question."

"What question."

"What is the Blight?"

"Do you have an answer?"

He glanced towards her, a single heavy eyebrow raised. "Were you not at Ostagar? That is the answer."

"Oh," she stated, and folded her arms across her knees. "So do you need to go back and tell him that?"

"No." He looked away again, his hands pressing into the ground on either side of him. "I cannot go back."

"Oh, Sten, I'm so sorry." She reached out without thinking and laid her hand on his shoulder. She knew what it was like to not be able to go home.

He shrugged her off but looked back at her. "Thank you."

They fell into silence again, the night growing darker and quieter around them, until all she could see with clarity was the shadows cast by the fire.

She wasn't sure who heard the cart first, but they all seemed to stand at once as the slight creaking made its way towards them. She refrained from pulling out her bow, but she did pluck a dagger from her belt, and went to stand as nonchalantly as possible at bottleneck entrance that formed from the rocks around the camp. She felt Alistair come to stand behind her, as well as the towering presence of Sten, and could see Leliana and Morrigan taking position on some rocks out of the corner of her eye. They all waited silently as they watched as wagon come into view. It was covered with a plain white cloth, and pulled by a pair of oxen, and seated upon it were two figures she recognized.

"Bodahn," she called, pitching her voice above the sound of the wheels, and put her dagger back in her belt as the wagon drew to a stop in front of her. She studied the blonde dwarf as he looked down to her, an embarrassed smile on his face as he rubbed a hand over his neck. "Ah, Grey Wardens! We are glad we caught up to you." He passed the reins to his smiling son and hopped down to stand before her. "I have been thinking that perhaps it would be best to travel with you all after all, if you would have us."

She glanced over the dwarf, and his sunny smile, and up to where his son, Sandal she remembered, stared off into the dark forest. "Can we use your wagon to help us move our camp?" She asked it lightly, one hand resting on her hip as the other petted the nose of the closest ox.

"Of course, my dear lady, we would be more than happy to help you."

Protection between towns in exchange for helping to carry their things. It was a fair deal, and she would be silly to turn them away. So she nodded and held out a hand to shake his, returning his smile with one of her own. "We would be glad to have you along, ser. You wouldn't happen to have any health potions would you?"

His smile widened as he sent her a smile and climbed back onto the cart to pull it into the camp.


End file.
